


two traditions for the price of one

by redluna



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might not fit together quite right, but that's what makes it theirs to start with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two traditions for the price of one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/gifts).



Jupiter never had a holiday like the sort that wound up splashed across the television barely before the end of Thanksgiving. It had annoyed her at first, being just another thing that made her different than everyone else, but, after getting to school, she realized that it actually gave her some serious street cred. All any of the other kids had to hear when it was explained was the prospect for  _ eight _ days of gifts instead of just the one.

And, besides, it was sort of nice, despite all the bickering that would ensue, to have something that could tie her to the other home she had never gotten to see.

It made her feel a little better too when she wasn’t the only clueless face that Stinger was greeted with when he brought up Christmas traditions. Apparently the holidays had seemed like something of a perk after being dropped on Earth since such celebrations were otherwise reserved for the Entitled, which sounded just freaking typical to Jupiter.

“Uh… That’s not… I mean, I know what it is, but…”

Kiza, somewhat fortunately, took it upon herself to save her from her babbling. “She’s Jewish, or at least her family is.” She rolled her eyes as both her dad and Caine’s heads whipped towards her. “Honestly, am I the only one that listens when she talks? She mentioned having to get home to help her mom make latkes and there was all that research into the proper way to cook salmon.”

“Well, I mean,” Jupiter sighed, rubbing at the back of her neck, “Hanukkah has already passed anyway so it doesn’t much…” She trailed off, eyebrows rising at how horrified even Kiza looked at that announcement. “Oh, come on, it’s not like I’m gonna hold it against you!”

“You should,” Caine said. “It was something important to you. Something that we ignored to---” He yelped when Jupiter reached over to flick him on the forehead.

“Okay, I’m only going to say this once,” she said. “I’m not gonna blame anyone for not recognizing something super foreign to them.” She didn’t think any of them needed to be reminded of just how many political intrigues as a result of just that she had tripped into on her first space trip. “And, besides, this is our first round of holidays together, right? So new traditions are a must.”

She didn’t have the heart to tell them that, even if her family  _ did _ slide towards Christianity, that Christmas wouldn’t even be on the same day calendar wise.

Baby steps, right?

*

Her mom was more than a bit surprised that she was going to be celebrating Christmas with her...people. Caine had already been mostly accepted as her boyfriend, despite the persistent rumors about him, but no one seemed to want to acknowledge what both of their connections to Stinger had to be. It was a work in progress, but, honestly, it was worth it to not have to answer any questions. The ones she already got were invasive enough half the time.

Christmas tended to stir up at least a small buzz in their household, if only for it being another excuse to relax. People wanted to make their houses all spiffy for incoming relatives or some party, not to stick around to watch on the actual day.

She was able to cut the onslaught of questions off at the pass, at least, by asking if she could make copies of some of the family recipies. She had meant to just Xerox a few over at the library, but she wound up with handwritten copies instead, notes filling the margins, and was only allowed them after swearing to inform everyone of how each was received.

She had been assured that the promise of food was enough, but Jupiter wasn’t above dipping into her savings a bit for gifts. It was a lot less stressful then she had heard Christmas shopping to be, but then she was shopping for people who tended to react like she had handed them the world whenever she kissed them or held them close.

It was much harder to pick an outfit for the night, at least until Kiza had given up texting to call her to assure her that going for comfort over style was totally allowed. And since she wound up kicking off the heels she had donned once in the kitchen it was probably just as well.

Besides, the men of the house seemed far more interested in the deep red of her sweater or, more accurately, how it clung close in all the right places. Jupiter definitely didn’t manage to hold back a giggle at the way Kiza rolled her eyes over their shoulders more than once.

Cooking the chicken was left as Stinger’s domain while Jupiter worked mainly at his side mashing potatoes and getting the dough and filling prepped for the sufganiyot while the latkes sizzled away in a pan.

Caine was supposed to make sure Kiza didn’t eat too much of the dough for the cookies she was supposed to be showing him how to make, but, seeing as he wasn’t above snatching samples for them to “test” from the other side of the kitchen, it wasn’t the best of pairings.

Stinger was grinning through all his grump, however, and that itself was a sight to see. Which, based on the matching smile on Kiza’s face and the way she nudged Caine in the side to make him catch it, might just have been the point all along.

Jupiter had known in a way that Stinger would be fascinated by the lekach---it was part of why she was making it out of season, after all---but she still had to bite the inside of her cheek to try to keep at least  _ some _ of her amusement at bay when he leaned over her shoulder while she poured the honey in.

“Really?” he said. “You put a whole  _ cup _ in there? Doesn’t it get too sweet?”

“Nah,” Jupiter said. “The spices balance it out.” She lifted the spoon that she had been using to stir with. “Try for yourself, why don’t you?”

Stinger did lean in, but her brain short circuited quite spectacularly when he opted to lick a stray bit of batter from her cheek instead. It only got worse when the bastard went and  _ hummed _ .

Kiza balanced it out by mimicking gagging noises until her dad turned to swat at her with a dishrag, sending her squealing with laughter from the kitchen. But Caine was lost to the world until Stinger laid a hand on his shoulder, lips pressing to his forehead for a quick moment.

“ _ Later _ .”

*

Jupiter had fully expected that the bulk of presents under the tree would belong to Kiza. She was the youngest, after all, which meant that she should be able to try milking the perks of Christmas for as long as she could manage. There was a reason that Jupiter had snagged two extra presents for her, after all.

But instead, she was faced with a pile that came close to her waist, wrapped up like what would have been done in a shop and feeling just as impersonal. Her face scrunched up at the name she saw attached to the first gift to catch her eye, dropping it back onto the stack about as quickly as she picked it up. 

“Really?” she said. “How does Kalique even know what Christmas is? Or any of these people?” She paused, brow furrowing. “Or even to send these  _ here _ ?”

“We checked them all,” Caine said. “All came up clean, so you can open them if you want.” The look he was angling at the stack seemed to suggest the opposite, however, and Jupiter was inclined to agree with him.

“Right.” Jupiter plopped down in front of the more modest stack bearing her name, wrapping paper sticking out at odd angles and with some truly lopsided bows. “Those can stay until tomorrow. And, hey, some can be extra presents for Kiza, right?”

The shriek that ensued from that statement just about ruptured her eardrums, but the near tackle of a hug was well worth it.

It was a free for all in no time at all with Kiza cheering from beneath a growing pile of wrapping paper as she tore through one present after another. Caine simply seemed mystified by each gift he unwrapped, looking like he might actually cry when Stinger ruffled at his hair and Jupiter leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

Jupiter didn’t know what time it was by the time she stumbled to her feet, but it was definitely enough to make the shots of honey flavored whiskey Stinger had given her (from her own gift to him) roll right down to her knees. Which was probably why she didn’t realize what had happened until she was braced against the doorway out into the hall with Kiza crying, “It’s tradition!”

Jupiter lolled her head over to Caine, who was coming back from carrying leftovers into the kitchen and arched a brow when her eyes landed on him. "Your Majesty?" His eyes lifted up to the small plant hanging over their heads, the one that Kiza couldn't stop flailing at. "Um...that means something, I take it?"

"Um...yeah. I mean..." 

"Oh, for crying out loud, you two." Stinger was able to handle his alcohol better than any of them, which somehow didn't feel fair in that moment. There wasn't any time to voice a complaint as to that fact, however, since his hand was curling around the back of her neck, a warm weight as he drew her in for a kiss. She was distantly aware of Caine's grumblings until he was silenced with a kiss of his own. 

At least that gave Jupiter enough time to recover herself, rocking up to the tips of her toes to brush her lips over Caine's mouth, nipping gently at his bottom lip as she settled back down. "It's mistletoe," she said. "For kissing."

"Oh." Caine managed two long blinks before letting his mouth unfurl into a truly wicked grin. "Is it later _now_ then?"

"And that's my cue to make a run for it." Kiza managed a mocking salute as she got to her feet, although her air of indifference was ruined when Stinger scooped up into his arms.

"I'm bringing this one to bed," he announced, "and you two are not to move a muscle." 

Caine's answering nod was a lot more certain than Jupiter's, who waited until Stinger had disappeared round the corner towards the stairs to tug Caine in towards her by his shirt. "He told us not to---" The rest of his words were aborted into a small, contented rumble when Jupiter pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"That he did," she said. "But what am I?"

"My Majesty?" Caine tried, if only for the way she shivered when he said it.

Stinger shook his head when he got back, already laughing to find them so wound around each other. "And what am I supposed to do with the two of you?"

Jupiter blew a raspberry that had Caine chuckling into her neck. "Everything." Her smile was wide and bright. "Clearly."

**Author's Note:**

> For Jupiter Ascending Secret Santa: “‘It’s tradition!’ Jupiter + splices, fluff”
> 
> Dear Lord this was a whirlwind! I wound up getting one of my favorite authors to write for, so there was a lot anxiousness intermixed with the writing. I only hope she can enjoy this at least half as much as I enjoy reading her own fic.
> 
> I'm only sorry that there wasn't any smut featured, but the boys simply weren't having it (for once). That by no means, means that there can't be a smutty sequel, though! 
> 
> Plus, if anyone is curious, this is the recipe for the cake that Jupiter makes with Stinger's honey:  
> http://www.chabad.org/blogs/blog_cdo/aid/2635036/jewish/Lekach-Honey-Cake.htm


End file.
